<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled Lovesong by witchyavenger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443713">Untitled Lovesong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger'>witchyavenger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inside Llewyn Davis (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Mutual Pining, No use of y/n, Other, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Llewyn has something to tell you so he does what he does best - write a song</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Llewyn Davis/Reader, Llewyn Davis/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled Lovesong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also on tumblr: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/642933710861271041/untitled-lovesong</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You met him at the Gaslight one night. At first, you didn’t really notice him. Once you saw him on stage you couldn’t take your eyes off him though. You studied his feature like a painter his muse. The difference in his aura when he was performing was striking. All of a sudden he didn’t blend into the crowd of grey and brown coats anymore. He had an overwhelming presence in your opinion. A small, barely-there smile on his face as he swiftly moved his fingers over the guitar strings, with the precision of a true artist. His curls flopped lightly when he nodded his head to the rhythm. He looked beautiful. He is beautiful, but now it seemed like he was taken over by his passion. His entire being was focused on the music, consumed by it in the dim spotlight of the stage. </p>
<p>When his set was finished, you decided to introduce yourself. He was shy again now like he didn’t want to be seen unless he was showing off the skill he’s mastered. You didn’t understand why. He’s a lovely man, who deserves attention on and off stage. </p>
<p>While talking to you he was hesitant at first. He wondered why you sought out his company. It almost made him blush when you complimented him. He still couldn’t make sense of why you were talking to him. Somebody like you shouldn’t be wasting their time with him. But you were persistent, asking him questions about himself as long as you were sure he still wanted to talk to you. After a while he started to converse more freely, easing up to the idea of your company. </p>
<p>That was how you met. A simple ‘hello’ at a bar had turned into an unbreakable bond between you. A deep connection that seemed to grow stronger each day. </p>
<p>He was sitting on your couch now, his guitar in his arms, strumming and picking at the strings. Quiet hums drift through the room to you. You watch him like you did that very first night. In his element, crafting a new melody, sometimes interrupting to scribble something on the paper laid out on your coffee table. His voice is that of an angel, you wish he would sing louder but he insisted that he hadn’t figured out the perfect lyrics yet. You know better than to push him. So you content yourself with his hums and the occasional slip of a few words. The rain pattering against the window adds to the calm atmosphere, complimenting the beat of the unfished song. You jump from the windowsill to get yourself a cup of tea. </p>
<p>Llewyn’s gaze follows you to the kitchen counter but you don’t notice. When you make your way back over to him to refill his glass with water his heart jumps. That’s something you always do when he’s working. Making sure he stays hydrated so his throat won’t get parched. He thinks you don’t even do it deliberately. It’s just part of your nature to watch out for him. He silently thanks you with a cute smile. It makes your stomach flutter, there something so tender in his brown eyes at that moment. Nothing you could ever describe with words. </p>
<p>The day goes by like that. You sit with your head resting against the cool window. Listening to Llewyn and reading, breaking your retreat into a different universe only to appreciate his pretty features. After a while, he stops playing and ruffles through the papers he wrote on. Something has changed about him. A nervosity has suddenly befallen him, a small shake in his hands giving him away. Before you can ask him he bids you over to sit with him. </p>
<p>“Listen to this song for me, will you?” </p>
<p>You nod. Of course you will, “Why are you nervous, you’ve played for me countless times…” </p>
<p>“You’ll hear.” A simple answer as he picks his guitar back up. He takes a few deep breaths to steady his pulse. This song is different. It’s about you. He’s written several songs that were inspired by you, but they were never quite as explicit. </p>
<p>They never told you how he felt about you before. He knows he’s not good at talking about his feelings, but he is good at showing them through his music. May that be through a distinctive tone or the lyrics he creates. So he decided to tell you like that instead, it is the only way he knows. To make sure you don’t only hear ‘I love you’ but everything else he feels for you. With this song, he is baring his soul to you and it made him anxious. He never understood why you talked to him that night, you were so out of his league. You told him once it was because he had a fascinating aura and those words really stuck with him ever since. </p>
<p>Playing the song he pours his heart into. His eyes are closed the entire time. To get lost in the melody but also because he’s afraid of looking at you. Would he see realization followed by pity? By indifference? He had been contemplating that for a long time, but his wounded soul wouldn’t allow him to rest without ever figuring it out. No matter how many times he decided to dismiss the entire idea, he had to know. Even if it could hurt him… because there was a possibility that just maybe the looks you give him are a sign of reciprocation. A sign of the same love he feels for you. </p>
<p>When you start to connect the dots behind the meaning of his song, your insides clench together in glee. It makes your eyes water… the way he’s describing you, how he’s describing his feelings for you. Never had you dared to imagine hearing something like that from him. He used to be like a stray cat, scared and lonely. You had to worm your way past many walls to gain his trust, but you would never have guessed he would one day fall for you too. Or that he would ever let you find out about it. </p>
<p>Admitting his feelings like this was the most beguiling and romantic form he could have chosen. So when those last notes ring through the room a tear rolls down your cheek and your throat is constricted by everything you want to say. There was no chance in heaven or hell you would manage to do it so beautifully. </p>
<p>With the last few sounds from his guitar, he gathers the courage to open his eyes. What he sees brings relief. It’s evident that you are touched, surprised but touched. And most importantly it was out of the question that you don’t feel the same way. He can see it in your eyes, in the tear streak on your face, in your hands clutched together and winding in your lap. But mostly in your wonderful eyes. </p>
<p>“I love you too.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's my tumblr masterlist: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/635434185366142976/masterlist-for-summaries-and-more-details-just</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>